camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.87E
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.87e Release Notes Zone bonus and class changes January 9, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - The bonus to experience and coin gained that currently exist in all Shrouded Isles zones is being changed.Â The double coin bonus will remain the same and this bonus will also be added to all Classic zones.Â The experience bonus will be reduced to 150% and this bonus will also be added to all Classic zones.Â To summarize, all Classic and Shrouded Isles zones will have a 150% bonus to experience and a 200% bonus to coin for characters adventuring there. Â Â Â Â Note: Double coin and experience will remain in all RvR areas. Â - To complement the addition of the new border keep graphics, we have created an optimized version of the border keep that is used on the New Frontier side.Â This should help with the visual lag on the New Frontiers side of the border keeps. Â - (Pendragon only) Fixed an issue with the new Warden Healing Over Time progression. The spells will now be awarded at the proper level.Â Â - (Pendragon only) Wardens will now properly receive the level 32 endurance reduction buff Attack Unceasing. Â - (Pendragon only) Pets can no longer cast through water. CLASS CHANGES Bonedancers Â - The health condition in which the Fossil Healers begin healing is now set to 75 percent instead of 90 percent. Â - The shield styles introduced earlier in 1.87 will now favor the lower spec styles instead of the higher ones such as Slam. With this change the styles, in general, are used slightly more. Â - The Health Regeneration spell cast by the Fossil Healers now has a 10 minute duration. Â - (Pendragon only) The cast time for the Fossil Healer spell is now set to a 25 percent reduction instead of the 50 percent reduction introduced in 1.87d. Â - Dread Commander changes: The Dread Commander now has several possible defensive procs that grant one of the following - blade turn, haste buff, evade buff and parry buff. Â - There are now specialty commanders available at 40 spec for each line: Bone Army, Darkness and Suppression. Bone Army Â Â Â Â Dread Archer Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has a high evade rate. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has access to sword and shield styles. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has a dexterity buff that it will cast on spawn and via keyword command. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has a defensive proc ability that grants an accuracy boost. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has an Armor Factor debuff proc. Darkness Â Â Â Â Dread Lich Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - This commander will cast more while in the beginning of melee combat as opposed to never casting once melee is initiated. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has an archmagery buff which it will cast on spawn and via keyword command. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has access to a disease spell. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has access to a debuff/nuke spell. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has access to a snare spell. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has access to a direct damage spell. Â - Through keyword commands, the Bonedancer can control which type of spells the Dread Lich casts. By default the lich will cast the disease and debuff/nuke spell. Keyword control grants access to debilitating, snare and damage spell options. The Dread Lich can only cast one set of these spells at a time. Suppression Â Â Â Â Dread Guardian Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - This commander cannot be interrupted in its spell casting. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has an armor factor shield it will cast on spawn and via keyword command. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has an absorption shield that it will cast via keyword command. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has a defensive proc that will cast an Ablative Shield. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has a Health Regeneration spell that will stack with the Fossil Healers. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - Has a Power Regeneration spell. Â - The recast timer of the Bonedancer's instant lifetap in the Suppression line has been increased to 8 seconds. Â - The levels that Bonedancers receive their Commander pets have been adjusted. The new progression is as follows: 1Â Â Â Â Summon Bone Boss 7Â Â Â Â Summon Bone Overseer 12Â Â Â Summon Bone Chieftain 20Â Â Â Summon Bone Commander 32Â Â Â Summon Bone Master Â - In order to facilitate these changes, several spells were shifted by 1 level. Â Level 40 Spell, Bone Knives (Damage Add) has been moved to level 41. Level 5 Spell, Lesser Bones to Dirt (Damage Over Time)Â has been moved to level 4. Level 6 Spell, Bones to Iron (Heal) has been moved to level 5. Level 7 Spell, Bones to Dirt (Damage Over Time) has been moved to level 6. Enchanters Â - Underhill Friends now have a chance to evade. Â - The heal spell cast by the Underhill Ally has had the cast time reduced by 50 percent. Necromancers Â - The following elixirs can now be used while in shade form: Elixir of Strength, Elixir of Dexterity, Elixir of Fortitude, Elixir of Enlightenment, Elixir of Deftness and Elixir of Might. Â - All Necromancer pets are now one level higher when summoned. This means that they cap out now at level 45 instead of level 44. The following changes have been made to the Lesser Zombie servant: Â - Has a chance to double swing. Â - Has a chance to proc a short duration stun that triggers immunity. Â - Has had its defense and hit point values increased slightly. Â - Is resistant to Root and Mesmerize spells. The following changes have been made to the zombie servant: Â - Has a chance to double swing. Â - Has a chance to proc an absorption Debuff. Â - Has had its defense and hit point values increased slightly. Â - Is resistant to Root and Mesmerize spells. Â The following changes have been made to the Reanimated Servant: Â Â - It can now evade. Â - It has had its defense value increased slightly. Â - It can now use thrust styles. The following changes have been made to the Necroservant: Â - It has had its defense and offensive value increased slightly. Â - It can now use slash styles. Â - It can now use shield styles. The following changes have been made to the Greater Necroservant: Â - It has had its offensive and hit point value increased slightly. Â - It can now use critical styles. Â - It can now has a chance to double swing. Â - With keyword commands the Greater Necroservant can now proc a melee range disease or poison Damage Over Time. Â - On spawn and via keyword command it will cast a Dexterity Buff on itself. Shaman Â - A new group endurance regeneration chant has been added to the Augmentation spell line. It will follow the same level progression as the existing concentration based endurance regeneration in the Augmentation spell line. 2Â Minor Earth Vivification 12Â Lesser Earth Vivification 22Â Earth Vivification 32Â Greater Earth Vivification 42Â Superior Earth Vivification Skalds Â - A new fatigue reduction chant has been added to the Battlesongs spell line. This chant will reduce the endurance cost of combat styles, similar to the Friar's Saint's Energy spell line. 12Â Chant of EnergyÂ Â 10% Reduction 22Â Chant of StaminaÂ 15% Reduction 32Â Chant of PersistenceÂ 20% Reduction 42Â Chant of TenacityÂ 25% Reduction Â - A new melee ablative chant has been added to the Battlesongs spell line. This chant will absorb 25% of each hit, up to the maximum amount listed. 30Â Barrier of SoundÂ 25 Health Points per tick 40Â Shield of MelodyÂ 40 Health Points per tick 50Â Wall of SongÂ Â 70 Health Points per tick Spiritmasters Â - A new permanent charm spell has been added to the Spiritmaster's Darkness spell line. This will allow the Spiritmaster to charm monsters up to 100% of the caster's level, or to the highest level allowed by the spell. 12Â Hel's ControlÂ Â Level 26 maximum 20Â Hel's PossessionÂ Level 40 maximum 32Â Hel's DominionÂ Â Level 50 maximum Â - The shield styles introduced earlier in 1.87 will now favor the lower spec styles instead of the higher ones such as Slam. With this change the styles, in general, are used slightly more. TRADESKILL NOTES Â - The craftable costume potions have been changed so they delve correctly. Â - Tinctured bows (and crossbows) now have appropriate sellback values that take into account the added cost to craft them. Note that this will only apply to those crafted after 1.87e. Â - (Pendragon only) You no longer need to talk to an order-master to transition between 100 point thresholds. You no longer receive a "free" skill point, everything that used to happen when you talked to your order master, should now happen on the multiples of 100 skill points. Â - (Pendragon only) /setwho should now work correctly when changing orders. Â - (Pendragon only) Crafted items will now be created with max condition. Â - The object being spell crafted will no longer be destroyed in a spell-crafting critical failure. Only the gems will be destroyed. Â - There is now a 30% chance to skill up woodworking by repairing doors that are within 50 points of your skill level to repair. Example: You will gain skill points if you have between 200 and 249 points in woodworking on a wood5 door. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Â - (Pendragon only) The portal pads for Sauvage and Druim Ligen have been put back into the revamped border keeps. Â - (Pendragon only) Fixed the issue where characters traveling from the realm side of the Hibernian border keeps into the New Frontiers would arrive above the ground. Â - (Pendragon only) Fixed the issue where characters were having difficulty returning to the realm side of the Hibernian border keeps from the New Frontiers side. Quests - Albion Â - Fragile Alliance (Epic 1) and Trouble at the Abbey (Epic 2) - Heretics, Necromancers, and Reavers will no longer be directed to Bishop Kustan to begin these quests, but will be correctly directed to the Arawnite Envoy. Â - The Hobgoblin Job - The Recruit's Axe no longer uses a polearm model. Quests - Midgard Â - Helping the Svartalfar - Maulers may now successfully complete the quest. Quests - Hibernia Â Â - Freeing Osier - Graoch will no longer have troubles advancing past step 2. Â - Xaxnxi's Quest - Maulers may now successfully complete the quest. Â - Hunting the Highwayman - The text for step 1 now specifies that the Gurite must be slain in Lough Gur. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES General Â - The map for Faraheim has been updated to correct the spelling of the connecting zone 'Modernagrav'. Â - Pathing has been redone for the Avalon Isle zone.Â This fixes an issue where pets would fall through the ground in the entryway to Avalon City. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES General Â - Level 50 versions of the salamanders have been added throughout Atlantis where other salamanders can be found. Master Levels Â - The Convoker Master Level 9 ability, Summon Mastery may no longer be used in any RVR zone such as New Frontiers, Labyrinth, Summoner's Hall, Passage of Conflict and Darkness Falls. Â Â Â Â Note: Summon Mastery is usable in these zones in Gaheris, but is restricted on Mordred as mentioned above. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes